House of New Mystery
by bubblegumbossyhead
Summary: What happen when the Anubis gang meet again but they aren't the ones going to school, it's their kids! join their kids as they battle a new evil and new mystery.


Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever and I have a new fanfic idea for house of Anubis.

Sarah Rutter Pov

I was listrig to my parents talk about their life at the anubis house hold, while I just watch out the window as they drove. I turned to face my brother, right when I was about to say something my dad parked, I say rather rudely. As I got out the Carr, slamming the door as my dak brown hair flowed in the wind I saw scar creepiest house ever!

"Mom, are you sure his is where you live?" I asked while getting my American suitcase sour the truck of the car. My brother on the other hand was having a hard time getting his. He was just like my dad, nervous.

"Yeah mum, this is kind of creepy." My brothebet hick British voice was filled as we walked into the house. I must've seen about a doesen pink suitcase and bags. Then out of nowhere their was a loud scream.

"Ninnnna! Fabe!" A blond hair woman had yelled, she was really pretty I htoe to say. She must have looked like a million bucks too, because he outfit was awe fully pretty and look like it costnalot of money.

"Amber!" My mum and dad said together as they dropped my bags an ran to her. Me and my brother shared a glance, then turned back to our parents.

Nina Pov

its been a while since I seen Amber, and now she looks better than ever! I wonder why she is here? I thought she said she never wanted kids because it would make her fat.

" OMA Nina are these your an Fabian kids! They are so cute!" She yelled, same old Amber. " Alfie! Ariana!"

Right after she yelled that, A older Alfie came in wearing a Alien shirt, yep he is the same to, but right by his side was a girl, she looked like a barbie. She had long straight blonde hair, an her make up done rather well. She is wearing light pink shorts, a white shirt, as necklace that is a dream catcher with the feathers the same color as the shorts and gold sandals.

As me, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie caught up, soon enough Jeroy, Peddie, Mickara, and a girl named KT and her husband Jake were all here.

"Since we all know each other why dont we introduce our kids?" I say, as I see 8 kids look at us with confused faces.

"We'll I'm Ariana Lewis, Fashion guru and dating guru!" Said the girl that I saw earlier. Thats why he reminds me so much of Amber.

"Omg the Barbie doll can talk!" Said a boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a black shirt, black pants, a black and blue flannel shirt around his waste with blue converses. He also had something shinelion the corner of his lip.

"Luke Miller!" Patricia yelled, while Eddie laughed causing her to slap the side of his head.

"We'll I'm Abrey Clarke! Said a girl with dark brown hair.

"I'm Alicia and this is my older brother Korey, and were KT and Jakes kid" said a girl with brown hair and a boy with brown hair also.

"I'm Jace Cambell." Said a boy while reading a book and kicking a ball with his foot. You can guess who kid he is.

"I'm Sarah Rutter and this is my very shy brother Austin. When I say shy I mean shy! He is stutter Rutter! You think my dad is ba-" my daughter say but I cut her off.

"Sarah!" I yelled as her cheeks turn a bright red, like mines do. I look at the time and realize we been here for a good hour." I think it's time to go, we'll call you guys when we get home." I say as I give my kids kiss on the cheeks.

No one pov

As everyone was about to get up and move to their room to unpack a old man was soon in the living room.

"Hello, Victor the third. I am your care taker, then Tara is your house mother she will cook your 3 meals. Your crew few on school days is 9:30, must be in bed by 10:00. On weekends it's 11:00. Any questions?"

" Yes, why are you so old!" Luke ask earning some giggles from the other students.

"Keep talking and you will get Bathroom duties, that's when you clean the bathrooms with nothing but a toothbrush. Now rooming together for the girls is, Sarah Rutter, and Ariana Lewis. Then Alicia Jackson and Abrey Clarke. For the boys Korey Jackson and Jace Campbell, then Lukus Miller and Austin Rutter."

*In Austin and Luke room*

"Ca-Can Y-you paas me m-my towel?" Asked a very nervous Austin.

"Dude? Why are you so shy? Though it is alot of hotties in the house so I can see why, but are you going to speak with a stutter all your life?" Luke asked while hanging up some band poster then throwing him his towel.

"I don't know." Austin said weakly, as they walked out to dinner.

Abrey pov

Im sitting next to the most hottest guy in the house, Korey but the thing is I saw Sarah hugging him earlier...I wonder what that was all about.

Sorry for any mistake I'm using an Ipod and sorry for not updating any of my story I broke my laptop! Buh next chapter that is when a mystery is coming and like all the other times its life threatening, both only this time maybe not everyone will come out alive...

if you didn't understand but here are the kids

Ariana is Amber and Alfies daughter

Abrey is Joy and Jerome daughter

Sarah is Nina and Fabian Daughter

Alicia is KT and Jake (made up) daughter

Korey is KT and Jake son

Jace is Mick and Mara son

Austin is Nina an Fabian son

also Luke is Patricia and Eddie son.

i will post pics of their outfits also sorry no Walfie or Fara ;(

dont worry I'll update tomorrow or ASAP

-Bubblegumbossyhead


End file.
